


Night of Panic

by ocryptid



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Insomnia, Late Nights, Mental Breakdown, Panic, Panic Attack, Panic Dissorder, Trans Character, emotional outburst, non binary character, trans fem character, trigger warning??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocryptid/pseuds/ocryptid
Summary: Shoba (my oc) has a panic attack when they try to go to sleep, Russel trying his hardest to comfort them.It's kinda short sorry ;-;
Relationships: Canon/OC, Canon/Original Character - Relationship, Gorillaz/OC, Gorillaz/Original Character, OC/Canon - Relationship, Original Character/Canon, Russel Hobbs/Gender Neutral Character, Russel Hobbs/Original Character, Russel Hobbs/Shoba Bawa (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Night of Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Shoba uses they/them pronouns :3
> 
> Let me know if u want a Russel x Reader version of this!

“I feel… gone…” Shoba spoke shakily, tears welding in their eyes as they sat up in bed clutching a blanket.

Russel and Shoba had started dating not too long ago. Things were smooth, but it was that time of year when Shoba’s mental health was out of whack. Mood swings, meltdowns, panic attacks, depressive episodes, what have you; they ruined Shoba this time of year. 

Russ being the band’s therapist, wasn't bad at helping his partner with their feelings at this time, but Shoba started to seem very private about how they were feeling right now. Wanting to lecture them, Russel let Shoba get their feelings out before they had another panic attack or something.

Russel took a heavy deep breath. “Let it out, Shoba…. let it all go…” Shoba looked at him, bursting into harsh tears. They clung onto Russel’s shirt as they wailed into his chest, Russ’s large hands supporting Shoba’s back as they cried into him.

“I can't do this anymore, Russel, I can't!” They painfully bawled. “I feel like everything that was actually good in my life turns against me like a shitty friend from high school…” They chuckled at their statement before looking up at Russel. His cheeks were soaked with tears but he still made his smile come off as legitimate. Shoba felt how forced that smile was and let their tears spew out of them like a hose uncontrollably.

“IT’S THE END, RUSSEL, IT’S OVER!!! NOTHING IS EVER GONNA IMPROVE AND IT’LL ALL CRUSH ME TO DEATH BECAUSE I CAN’T DO ANYTHING TO FIX IT!! I'M FUCKING HELPLESS, DAMNIT! I CAN'T ANYMORE, RUSSEL……” Shoba was shaking like a traumatized puppy in Russel's arms. They turned their face in the opposite direction on Russel's chest. “I can't…”

Rocking them back and forth in his arms, Russel softly cried to himself with the comfort of Shoba in his arms. Shoba sighed, their voice still raw with sorrow. They sniffled here and there whilst rubbing their thumb gently on Russel's back as he wept. He started to catch his breath.

“It's okay, Shoba, alright? You're gonna be okay, I promise… I'm right here-I gotcha! I gotcha, baby… I won't leave, honey, I won't leave… Never will I leave your side even if we died, I will refuse to leave you. You're here, Shoba, here…” He slowly stopped crying, but still sniffling. Shoba wrapped their arms around Russel's neck and cried into the crook of his neck. 

“Don't leave…”

Russel's eyes grew watery again as he heard Shoba's shaky words. He tightened his grip on them, resuming to crying as well. 

“Never.”


End file.
